


A Proposition

by Charlyoddsox27



Category: Cattails | Become a Cat! (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance, every day i stray further from gods light, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyoddsox27/pseuds/Charlyoddsox27
Summary: Arthur patiently awaits his beloved partners return from a hunting trip, but perhaps Wanderer has been up to more than he lets on whilst he was away.





	A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I bought Cattails for Switch. It's an adorable indie game with a lot of freedom and potential for creating your own characters and stories.  
> I know, this is a big change of pace from the TF2 fics I usually write, but I've been overcome with love and inspiration for this dumb cat game! Plus, I would not post any piece of writing I'm not at least a little bit proud of, so even if you're here for TF2 stuff and have no idea what Cattails is, stay a while and listen, won't you~?  
> This short fic features my main OC for Cattails, Wanderer, a rogue cat who joined the Mountain Domain and formed an unlikely friendship, and eventually romance, with their strategist and general, the mighty knight Arthur.
> 
> Just a bit of sappy fluff but I care deeply about these characters, so I hope you all enjoy, all 3 of you who are reading this.

  


  


~~~

  


  


The roar of rainfall thundering down onto the roof of his den and the chill of the late Autumn air was only partly Arthurs concern. Wanderer had been gone all day, he'd said he'd only be hunting for the both of them, and now it was late, with no sign of the rogue anywhere.

Perhaps he'd just gotten tired and gone back to his own den...prey was scarce this time of year and successful hunts waned with each passing day, so maybe he was still out looking for a meal. Arthurs own stomach was growling, now. How he craved the warm meat of a fresh hare.

  


A sleek silhouette blocked the entrance, easily recognizeable in the fading moonlight. Arthurs chest was immediately alight with a purr as he stood up to greet the other cat.

"Ah, my lion! Come inside quick, thou shalt catch thine death out in such a maelstrom."

  


Wanderer silently slipped inside. Now Arthur could see him more clearly up close, he let loose a deep chuckle at how the ruffians usually ragged fur hung like vines from his skin and dripped small puddles into the soft dirt below. Raindrops clung to his white whiskers like the morning dew bunched up on a cobweb. His ear twitched in greeting, and he dropped the bodies of two field mice to the ground.

"No rabbits out today." he stated, before shaking the water from his shaggy green surcoat and rubbing the moisture from underneath his eyepatch. Arthur simply offered a smile, before brushing the side of his face against Wanderers.

"No matter, a mouse is more than enough for the time being. So long as thou art home safe and sound. Come and dry off."

  


Arthur took a mouse in his teeth and padded towards the patch of soft grass in the corner. Wanderer followed suit, half mindedly sitting down next to the other and dropping his dinner to the ground. Arthur was a big cat, so rabbits were more of an ideal snack, but a mouse would keep him fed until the morning.

Eating hungrily, Arthur took note of how quiet Wanderer was...well, quieter than usual, at least. He was a cat of very few words, but often asked how Arthurs day had been, how strategic negotiations with Leo were working out, or at least said a 'hello.' Today, he seemed almost dismissive in his demeanour. Perhaps something was on his mind?

  


"Hm...chewy little fellows, are they not? But, a decent exercise for ones jaw, if thou asks me."

"Mm."

The attempt at small conversation had been foiled. Arthur simply licked some blood from his lip and continued picking at his mouse. What on earth was the matter? He usually enjoyed their casual little conversations about the day. This change of pace was unwelcome.  
Wanderer glanced up momentarily, Arthur caught it in the corner of his eye. The other was clearly thinking hard about something.  
Arthur quickly finished off his dinner and wiped the thick white fur of his snout with his paw. Then, he turned to Wanderer, and realised he hadn't even touched his food.

  


"Alright, Wanderer...what is troubling you so? Clearly thou hast something to speak about."

Wanderer seemed to grimace. They both knew he truly was terrible at opening up about his problems, but this was something he'd been avoiding.  
Perhaps it was best Arthur brought it up instead of letting his anxiety brew any further.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, then. Why don't you speak?"

Wanderer simply shrugged. The Rogue was visibly uncomfortable, and Arthur was only growing more concerned.

"Art thou feeling well? You haven't eaten, perhaps we should get lady Luna to look you over."

"I'm fine."

"Ah."

  


There was a pause, where both cats wondered what to say next. Arthur didn't want to dissuade his partner from speaking by pushing the subject, so he simply waited patiently for any kind of response.  
It took a few moments, but Wanderer finally stood up silently, before again sitting in front of Arthur, facing him with their snouts inches apart. Curious, Arthur let him enact this uninterrupted.

With a deep breath, Wanderer craned his neck down to the small pocket in his surcoat, and pulled something out. He slowly and carefully set it on the ground between them, then kept his head down in a sort of bowing position.  
Confused, Arthur squinted down at the object. It had a magnificent shine to it, a flash of light reflecting from the moon outside and creating a dim glow. The light nearly blinded the tabby, but once his eyes adjusted, he realised what this object really was.

A small ring of silver, clean and smooth, with a small diamond encased in its side. A marvellously beautiful example of human craftsmanship. And, a symbol of...

  


Arthur blinked. He looked up at Wanderer, whose face was full of a softness he'd never seen before. Realising his mouth was open in a slight gawk, he stuttered, before saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Thou wouldst like to...betrothe me? Thou art aware of the connotations of such a gift?"

Wanderer simply nodded slowly. His ears were pressed back, as if anticipating some sort of row or rejection. Yet when none came, he attempted to speak.

"I..."

  


"Yes."

Before Wanderer could react, Arthur had oh so gently gripped the trinket between his teeth. He lifted his left paw and slipped the ring around one of his toes - not a bad fit - before looking up at Wanderer again. With a soft smile, Arthur leaned forwards and pressed his forehead to the white fur of his partners neck.

"Of course I shall marry you. My dear, dear lion..."

  


Wanderers disbelief was quickly washed away by the sudden eruption of bottled up emotions, and the normally stoic and quiet cat grit his teeth and threw his front legs around Arthurs thick shoulders, gripping him tight. He buried his face in that untamed orange mane and sighed deeply. A muffled mutter could just be heard over the patter of rain.

_"I love you."_

_  
_

Those words caused Arthurs own emotions to bubble up and spill over, and he too wrapped his forelegs around the smaller cat, huge paws almost scooping Wanderer off the ground. Arthur pulled them both down onto the soft, mossy bedding beneath, holding their bodies together in a warm embrace. He was smiling ear to ear. The ring felt right at home on his paw. He'd have to get one for Wanderer in return.

"Two knights of different heritage, sworn to the sword and fighting side by side as unlikely lovers...'tis something of legend. Truly, we will be remembered as such."

"Maybe..."

  


Arthur grinned, and curled his thick striped tail around Wanderer, encasing him in a safe, cloudy haven. Wanderer simply curled up, and for the first time since Arthur had met him, a deep, satisfied purr rumbled out from the rogue cat. The sound was like sweet music, beckoning Arthur towards the comfortable clutches of sleep, and as the rain poured down upon the Mountain Domain to wash away the blood of the days battles, two fighters slept soundly in each others cozy embrace, their contented purrs echoing through the Autumn night.

  


~~~

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't so painful, was it? I hope not, I really am in love with the world and characters of this little game. For about £11/$15 on Eshop, I recommend those of you who may like things such as Warrior Cats and Animal Crossing to check it out! A very chilled out experience from the same developers as the Warrior Cats fangame (Cattails takes huge inspiration from Warriors, but is not from the same universe.) I'm not a Warriors fan at all, but Cattails has hit my sweet spot 💙
> 
> Also, I PROMISE I will update "How We Met" within the next few months! I finish college in two weeks (woo!) and so I'll have ample time to catch up where I left off and maybe make some improvements to the earlier chapters, so I hope everyone stays tuned for that!
> 
> Anyway, I love you all and I hope the 3 people reading this have a great week, Charly out ~


End file.
